Dream Catcher
by Satsuki Sama
Summary: Yousuke dissapears and the Ai Tenshi's believe it has to do with Reine Devilla, Momoko has been having some strange dreams all of asudden of a woman who seems to want Momoko's body...Momoko goes on without sleep in the search for Yousuke..R


Disclaimer: I don't own Wedding Peach..did you know that? o.o;..Well I don't ; I own my plot that's all o.o;;....Bye now ;  
  
[ (A/N): Dark Mousy...Is a Hotty..Read this and tell me if I should continue or just stop oO; Ja ]  
  
"Dream Catcher"  
  
Wedding Peach  
By: Satsuki Shenmue  
  
She ran as fast as she could, her feet felt heavy, and refused to move quicker. He was behind her, she knew he was, she didn't have to look back, she could almost feel his glares burning into her skin, she didn't want to look back, she didn't want to look at him, she didn't want to want to see the dark and emotionless eyes. She looked around, she ran through an endless hallway, as she passed each small torch it lite on its own, she turned a corner to find a door, she pushed through it and closed it shut panting, her throat throbbed and her lungs where crying for rest, she looked where the door had led her. Another long hallway. "Not another one..." her head screamed at her to keep going but her body spoke different, it ached, her legs began to cramp and her sides pulsated with pain. She took a deep breath, the door opened, he stood there, with a faint wimper she ran down the hall, she mentally pushed herself to move faster, she couldn't look back, she didn't want to see how close he was to her, her head turned, he wasn't moving, would it be smart to keep running, or should she stop, another door came into view, she didn't hesitate, she pulled it open. She gasp and took a step back, the door way was completely filled by water, she waited for the water to crash down on her form but it didn't,it stayed put, it seemed undisturbed. She stood still in amazement, she narrowed her eyes. Something was coming, she couldn't make it out, she took a step closer, her face inches from the mystical water, the image was moving closer. It was a woman, her hands were out stretched. She came closer and closer. The fingertips of the womans surfaced out of the water, and cupped the face of the girl standing before her, the girl shivered at the womans icey touch....she felt as if she was drowning she couldn't breathe, she couldn't move...  
  
The beeping of an alarm clock echoed in the house, the girl stirred and reached over to silence it, with a long yawn the girl sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, her eyes stinged with the light of the morning which flowed into her room, there was faint noises in the house,  
  
"Momoko, time to get up, I have to go do some shots at a wedding today..." A male voice stated from the foot of the stairs, the pink haired girl pulled herself out of bed and stummbled to her dresser, with a groan she lifted her head and peered into her mirror,  
  
"Momoko...did you hear me?" her fathers voice called out again,  
  
"Yes...." she replied sleepily, the shuffling of feet told her that her father went back to his business, Momoko rubbed her eyes again and stretched with a long yawn, she disliked getting up so early, it was summer vaction, she should be sleeping in. Today her father was to go out of town and she was to be alone for the day. There was a newspaper add claiming that a carnival was in town all this week, Momoko had already made the plans with Yuri and Hinagiku to go, they thought it would be a great way for Momoko to forget about the disappearence of Yousuke, he had been gone for weeks, he just left, no one was sure where he had gone, but the girls had a good idea it had something to do with the Akuma Kai and Reine Devilla but they couldn't be sure.  
  
With her father finally out the door Momoko walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She made herself her breakfast and placed it down on the table..she looked down at her plate and sighed, She wouldn't eat..she couldn't eat...she refused. She stood up leaving her plate of food and walked back into her room and collected her clean clothes and bathed. Momoko stood in from of the mirror which had fogged up from the heat of her shower naked, she stared at her blurry image and gave another sigh. There she dried herself and dressed, as she exited the bathroom the door bell rang, Momoko picked up her pace and hurried to the door "Coming!.." she cried, She opened the door, Yuri and Hinagiku stood there with bright smiles on their faces.....  
  
[ (A/N): Short ne? Oh well this is just on Intro ^^; Tell me if I should continue or not..Next Chapter: "Carnivals and Nightmares" Merci, Ja ] 


End file.
